


Jealousy

by fanlicous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, angry aj, confused clementine, jealous aj, sad aj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: AJ can't help but feel jealous over Clementine and Louis' new relationship.





	Jealousy

AJ watched from afar as Louis snaked his arms around Clementine's small waist, big brown eyes narrowing in on the sight of delicate giggles escaping her lips. He felt that familiar, intense feeling bubble up inside of him, although he has no idea what it is. All he really knows is that he doesn't like the obscure emotion, and he wishes he could get it off him – sort of like how he wished he could remove his trauma, perhaps.

AJ huffed as Clementine gently detached herself from Louis' arms, the teenage girl's face heating up as he pecked her shyly across the lips. AJ felt bile rise to his throat, but it was not due to disgust. A few tears filled his eyes when Clementine deepened the kiss, and the young child felt enraged.

Ever since they had shown up at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth, Clementine never seemed to have time for the five-year-old anymore. Clementine had been preparing for the supposedly upcoming and inevitable raider attack, and she was far too busy to really pay attention to him. AJ tried to distract himself by making a new knife and playing with his friend Tennessee, but it still left him upset and frustrated – especially since when Clementine did have time, she used it on Louis.

"Hey, Goofball," Clementine's upbeat voice broke the young child out of his thoughts. "Whatcha doing there?"

"Clem," AJ whined with a soft chuckle, "I told you to quit calling me that. I'm too big for it."

Clementine grinned down at him, reaching her arms across to tickle the five-year-old. AJ let out a few giggles, delighted by the teenager's actions. That is, until Louis came up behind her.

"Hey, little dude," the male teen greeted, giving the young child a wave. AJ just stared at him blankly. "Clem, I could use some help with my song."

Before Clementine could say anything, AJ found himself sneering, "Your song? You seriously need her help with that? You just want her alone."

Clementine gave AJ a surprised look, immediately scolding him, "AJ! Don't talk like that."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Shit, okay then. I guess that's my cue. Look, Clem, I'll catch you later."

"See you later, Louis," Clementine mumbled, looking embarrassed. She turned her attention back to AJ. "What was that for, kiddo?"

AJ lowered his head, biting at his bottom lip. "You've been really busy, Clem."

Clementine pulled her eyebrows close together. "Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry, but we have to prepare for the attack if we want to have a better chance. I promise it'll be over soon, buddy."

"Yeah, but you never spend any of your free time with me."

"I don't have any free time," Clementine said with a sweet smile, thinking AJ was acting adorable.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me Clem," AJ sadly mumbled.

"No, I don't."

"Then how come you hang out with Louis?" AJ pressed. "I always see you with him instead of me."

Clementine looked confused. "Wait, what is this about?"

AJ exhaled harshly. "Are you and Louis a. . . couple? Like how Violet and Minnie were?"

Clementine blushed. "What makes you think that?"

"You two kissed," AJ deadpanned.

Clementine smiled. "Yeah, we're together." She chuckled playfully. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

"What?" Clementine questioned in surprise, smile falling.

"I. . . don't like it," AJ shyly admitted.

Clementine frowned. "Why not, kiddo?"

"You spend all your time with him," AJ complained, "besides, you don't really know him. Not like how you know me."

"That's not true," Clementine said, voice holding slight annoyance. "AJ, look—"

"I hate you, stupid head!" AJ suddenly shouted, running away and leaving Clementine hurt.

She was sure he would come around eventually, but until then, she'd have to deal with the five-year-old giving her the cold shoulder.


End file.
